Midnight Eyes
by Paine36
Summary: Sora is a high schooler. Riku is a vampire. What happens when a new potential playtoy catches Riku's eye? Is it purley lust...or love?
1. Default Chapter

Paine: This story is a response kind of thing or whatever you want to call it to midnightgamergirl's KH challenge; Riku is a vampire and Sora is a high schooler. I love writing challenge fics, so if anyone else wants to give me a challenge to write, then e-mail me at ! And feel free to IM me on AIM. My sn is animeangel789.

Sora's POV

I snap up from a quick nap when I hear a females voice over a PA system announcing the closing of the library.

I check my watch and find it's close to midnight. In a quick panic I hurriedly pack my school bag and race to my row boat. My parents are going to kill me when I get home! I jump into my row boat, careful not to tip it over and grab my ore in haste.

It doesn't take me long to paddle from Destiny Islands where I do my homework to Starburst Island, where I live. I tie up my boat at the dock and run as fast as I can down the main road when I felt it.

I stopped in my tracks, my breath short and shallow from running so hard. I stagger my breathing to look around. I don't see anything. Just the pale full moon's reflection off of the windows of closed, unlit stores. That's strange. I could've sworn that I felt someone watching me.

I sigh and shake my head. I turn around and start to run down the street wet from recent rain once more. I see my house right away, it's very different from my neighbor's homes. The roof isn't a plain red like the other houses around it. Instead, it's color reflects the ocean; a clear, crystal blue. The rest of the exterior is a sea green, with dozens of different types of flowers surrounding it.

I carefully step over my mother's precious flowers and climb up a tree limb to my bedroom window located on the second story. I thank everything holy on this earth that I left it open. I leap from the tree vine to the window, praying I didn't make enough noise to wake up my parents.

Once inside my room, I pause to listen for the sound of my mother and father conversing downstairs. I breath a sigh of relief when I hear soft snoring coming from the room next to mine.

Tired from my late night escapade, I fall onto my comfortable bed and allow sleep to over come me...

Riku's POV

I was out on my usual walk throughout Starburst Island when I caught sight of the most beautiful creature I had ever seen running like a bat out of hell. His cinnamon brown hair shined in the sinful moonlight, making it look smooth and ever so silky.

I melted into the shadows decided to follow him and felt my mouth water as I took in the rest of his body. His white shirt clung to his body due to perspiration and melded to his finely toned muscular chest. I slowed down enough to where I found myself staring as his drop-dead sexy ass.

I was slightly taken aback when I saw him stop in his track and turn around. I quickly hide and take this chance to take a peck at his face. I've never seen a more exquisite face in all my 200 years of travel! His lips were tantalizingly full, almost like a women's but not quite, his cheeks were red with his running and his eyelashes were long and added an erotic look to his already sensual crystal blue eyes.

I smirked as I saw a confused expression in those blue orbs that only turned me on even more. I wait for the boy to shake off whatever had stopped him and follow him to his home.

I wrinkled my nose as the nauseating stench of flowers as I used my ability to fly to float up to where the boy was climbing too, not paying any attention to the rest of his pathetic excuse for a living space.

I wait for the divine creature to fall asleep before I slip into his room without making a single sound. I stop for a moment to stare at the boy sleeping in a blissful dream. It's been so long since I've known the sensation of sleep that I've forgotten what it feels like.

I shrug off the thought and continue my mission of interrogation. My eyes slip around the room that was covered in posters of things I couldn't recognize; damn humans and their need for foolish entertainment.

I allow my eyes to wander more and find a black backpack on the floor near a desk. I quietly step over to the bag and unzip it slowly, careful not to wake up the vision of perfection sleeping but a few feet away from me.

I slip a hand into the bag and pull out a plastic looking book. I study the front which listed the 'top ten ways and places to study for tests' on it and frowned. Clearly this boy, this picture of sensuality, can't be this plain and human!

I open the cover to see more plastic things with paper inside them. The first once I saw was titled 'Starburst High School Progress Report'. I skim the page and find different human studies and letters nest to them. 'Acc. Calculus' A, 'Acc. English' A, 'Acc. Japanese' A, 'P.E.' A......ARGH! What is all this shit?!

I quietly growl and flip the page to find a sheet of paper protected by plastic with the words 'Mythical Creatures Report'. This caught my interest as I also saw delicate handwriting next to ink stamped letters. Name: Sora Everheart. I look back up at the sleeping figure on the bed and grin evilly. Well, Sora Everheart, Riku Hellion, will do anything in my power to make you mine.

Paine: Okay, I know, not a good first chapter. Too short and all that and stuff. I seriously need a beta reader for my stories, anybody want the job??? Anyway, how's that for a first chapter, midnightgamergirl? Was it okay?? I'm just wondering and welcoming reviews, plz, be light on the flames! They make me sad. Heh heh. Anyway, until next chapter, Paine out.


	2. In the Library we Meet

Paine: Hello everybody, and welcome to chapter 2 of Midnight Eyes. Before I say anything, I wanna say thank you to Ravena Wolf for being my beta reader! Thank u dude! Anyway, on with the story!

Midnight Eyes

Chapter 2:

In the Library we meet

Sora's POV

An aggravated moan escapes my lips as I am rudely awoken from my dreamless sleep to the shrill beeps of that damned alarm clock that sits on my nightstand. I slowly crack open an eyelid to see the blurry bright red numbers.

'6'...'6'...I drag a hand up to my drowsy eyes and gently run my fingers in circular patterns for a few moments before feeling my way to the convenient 'snooze' button to stop the galling beeping patterns of the electronic device.

I pause for a moment and shake my head, getting rid of some of the lingering drowsiness. I once again look over to the clock's red numbers. 6:30. Great. Time to get up, shower, dress, eat, and go to the bane of my existence. Starburst high school.

As I slowly make my way toward the bathroom I hear my mother's voice calling up the stairs. "Sora! You'd better get ready for school, I can't drive you today!"

My eyes widened in panic and my slow steps turn into a sprint to the bathroom as I rush to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I blow dry my hair and gel it into my trademark spike. I snort as I remember the people who think my hair just defies gravity on their own.

I run down the stairs just in time for breakfast. I must have eaten my eggs too quickly and coughed and gagged when I swallowed a chunk that was too large. My eyes went wide and my hand automatically went to my neck as I tried to gasp for air.

"Sora! Slow down! School doesn't start until 9 o' clock anyway. Aren't you sick of me dropping you off two hours before school?" Mother asked as she handed me a glass of drinking water.

I spotted the glass and grabbed it from my mother's grasp. I gulp the water down and cough for more of the air that was arriving in my lungs. "I...know..you...drop me off too early, but...I need to get to school very..early to use...the library." I manage to sputter in between small breaths of air.

"Why do you need to use the library before the crack of dawn?" I do my best to keep from rolling my eyes at my mother's continuous interrogation.

"So I can work on my Creative History report." I replied, taking a bite of toast with marmalade.

"'Creative History report'?" Mother raised an eyebrow and took a sip of her fresh cup of black coffee. "What are you doing and why?"

"Mrs. Tsubame wants her history class to research something in history and do a report on what 'Mythical Creature' she assigns us." I reply in a matter of fact voice as I finish my toast.

"What mythical creature did you get?" Mom asked, her voice full with that familiar peppiness.

"Vampires." I replied in a monotone voice. I finish up my breakfast and jog the 10 blocks to school.

"Hello, Mr. Everheart. Up early again?" I nodded to Mrs. Catcher, the school librarian. "I'm sorry I'm the reason you have to get to work three hours earlier than what you're supposed to all the time." I say apologetically to the poor middle-aged woman.

Mrs. Catcher just giggled. I almost wanted to cringe at the horrid noise sounded more like chalk on a chalkboard than a giggle. "No problem sweetie. I don't mind."

I force a smile and turn to head over to the library computer when I noticed there was a person already using it.

I outwardly shrug and inwardly wonder why another student is at school so early. Just when I was about to just go find a desk, the person turned around.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in here at all." I shrugged and took a moment to take the person's appearance in.

He was a few inches taller than me and has brilliant silver hair. I smile as it reminds me of the moon. My eyes wander around his body and I find that my pants have somehow gotten tighter.

His long, exquisite silver hair frames a beautifully pale face and his smile makes my knees weak. I didn't know teeth could be so perfectly white and straight! My eyes stop wandering for a few moments as they reach his eyes. They were the shade of brilliant sea green, a color I'd never seen on anyone before. I pry my own eyes away from is and look down, only to wish I hadn't.

The blue shirt he had on hugged his frame so tightly that every muscle displayed on his chest was visible. His tight leather pants added a hint of -as my girl friend, Kairi, puts it- sensuality to his already gorgeous looks.

Seriously, by looking at this guy, I start to wonder about my sexual preferences...He was just so...WAIT! HOLD EVERYTHING SORA! You have a GIRLFRIEND, remember?! After a few more moments of mentally smacking myself, I realize that he's staring at me with a questioning look in his sea green orbs.

That is when I realize that he was waiting for me to speak. "Oh!" I shake my head and try to hide the blush that now decorates my cheeks. I pointed at myself and begin an introduction to the interesting stranger.

"Hi, I'm-"

Riku's POV

I smirk and stop the sexy creature before he can say anymore. "Sora Everheart." I feel like letting out a chuckle as the boy stares at me with a very confused look on his face.

"How do you know my name?" He asks. Oh gods how I love the sound of his voice. It has a childlike tone yet it sounds so much like velvety bliss. It takes me a few moments to realize he just asked me a question.

"Lucky guess?" I asked, making up an excuse to cover up how I really learned his name. I don't think my future fuck toy would like to know that I snuck into his room and snooped through his things.

"Right." He replied. I can sense he doesn't fully believe my poor excuse. Damn. And I thought he was one of those "I'm so naïve it's sad" people. Damn again. I'm going to have a harder time bedding him than I thought! Oh well, I absolutely love a good challenge.

"So, are you new?" Sora asks. "Oh...no. I just come here every morning and look over the books." I replied, trying my best to flash him a warm smile (2).

"Oh, that's cool. Um, what's you name?" He asks. I Suddenly want to smack myself as I realize that I haven't introduced myself, and that the first thing you do when you meet someone, not take the time and wonder how many times I can make him scream my name during sex!

"My name is Riku Hellion." I take a moment to bow before the beautiful creature and look up into his eyes, letting my piercing gaze do the work for me. "So, What are you doing in the library this early?" I asked, wanting conversation. However, a conversation about anything with this human makes me want to jump him.

"Oh, I'm doing a report on vampires." Oh I already know this, my risqué little pet. I keep myself from sniggering as I heard a voice in the distance.

"Sora! Sora!" Sora and I turned our heads to see A young girl around Sora's age running up to him. Must be his sister. I the few moment she was running over to our area to look her over. The girl was nowhere near Sora's beauty.

She was a few inches shorter than Sora and had babyish brown eyes. Her hair was cut too short; it made her look like a boy for heaven's sake! She was also the most undeveloped girl I'd ever seen. Flat and absolutely no figure. I take a moment and silently pray that this...little girl wasn't his lover and was his sister like I thought.

Sora smiled at the newcomer and placed a kiss on her cheek and rested an arm around her..waist!? WHAT?! NO!! Please don't let this mean what I think it means.

"Riku,"

Please say she isn't what I think she is. Please, please, please!

"This is Kairi, my,"

Realization hits me like a wooden stake into my heart. It took all of my restraint from trying to kill the girl.

"Girlfriend."

Fuck. Shit, damn, fuckin' a, shit and fuck!! That was the exact moment my plan crumbled into little, tiny pieces.

Paine: So...a cliffhanger...anyway I hope everybody liked this chapter! . he he. Please review! Cuz if I get more reviewers, I'll feel special and I'll wanna make the chapters longer and stuff like dat.


	3. Death to the hoe!

Sora' POV

I swear for a few seconds Riku's eyes resembled fire, but I seriously think it's my imagination.

"It's nice to meet you, Riku." I hear Kairi mutter as she waved to the teenager standing in front of her. It's then when I realize just how peppy Kairi can be. Her voice makes her sound like a spoiled six-year-old. However, I just ignore it...It kinda does sound a little cute

"Nice to meet you too." My gaze wanders back to Riku as I hear the venom drip from his words. I feel surprised to see Riku's mouth in a forced smile and his eyes narrowed on Kairi.

"So, do you go to this school?" Kairi asked and latched onto me even tighter than what she was, which almost made me choke.

"No I don't, but I really don't see how that's any of your business." I was shocked by Riku's tone of voice. It was so cold and sent shivers of fear down my back even though his conversation wasn't to me.

I felt Kairi shake with fear, but for some reason, I didn't want to comfort her. It was as if something inside of me didn't like her at all and it was only in Riku's presence that he felt this way.

"Well..g-geez...w-we j-just met and you're a-acting like"- The girl who was frozen with fear was cut off by the handsome man that was still a stranger to me.

I myself froze with fear as Riku took a step near Kairi, his eyes lit with animal-like anger mixed with a wild fire. "That is because I do not respect those who stand in my way of getting something I unquestionably thirst for." I seriously thought he was going to take out a gun or a knife or something and kill Kairi with his tone of voice. It had so much hate and anger melded to it I thought that death was going to come fast for my poor girlfriend.

I'm finally snapped out of my trance as I heard Kairi whimpering and a growl coming from Riku. I tried my best to look angry, but I don't think I did. "Riku. Back. Off." I said, shocked to hear hatred coming from my voice. I instantly regretted it. The hurt I saw in Riku's eyes made my own heart break, but as soon as the emotion appeared, it disappeared just as quickly.

"Listen, we have to go to class." I said to break the silence. I began to lead Kairi, who was in mental shock, from the library before I heard Riku shout something.

"I'll see you around Sora." I close my eyes and stop in my tracks.

"That'd be great." I reply and turn around and flash Riku a friendly smile.

Five minutes later, after trying extremely hard to calm Kairi down, the both of us were sitting at a lunch table eating breakfast and Kairi was back to her normal self.

"Eww, these eggs are blue!"

I rolled my eyes and didn't even look at her. "It's just food dye."

"It's not natural, Sora? You eat them." At this I turned to her, very irritated. "No." I said simply. This, for some stupid reason, made Kairi angry.

"Don't you dare tell me 'no'. I told you to do it and I expect you to do it!" I look at her as if she's crazy.

I was seriously about to mouth Kairi off, but I was cut off. "So, what time are you picking me up to go to the movies tonight?"

"Excuse me?" I ask. When the hell did I say I was taking Kairi out to the movies tonight?

"I never said I was going to take you to the movies tonight."

Kairi glared at me with irritation. "Well, you are."

It took all of my restraint from strangling Kairi right there on the spot. "Kairi," I said in a warning tone. "I need to work on the vampire report that's due next week! I'm not going to take you to the movies tonight."

Now I REALLY want to strangle her, for she gets up from her seat, flips the long hair she doesn't have and leans on a hip she doesn't have either. "Fine. You know what Sora, if you keep treating me like this, you might just lose me."

She walks away, trying to shake invisible hips and ass and I feel like I'm going to puke. Why the hell do I put up with her?! Oh yeah, number one because she shamelessly has sex with me whenever I want and 2. She's the principal's daughter and I really like this school.

The rest of the school day zipped by without me noticing. Why? Let me give you three clues; 1. Long, sexy silver hair. 2. Piercing sea green eyes rich with seductiveness that make your knees weak and your heart skip a beat. 3. A voice so deep and velvety that it makes me want to...um...never mind. Anyway...What? Do you have a problem with my sexual preferences? So I'm bisexual, give me a break; I just figured it out a few minutes ago.

The last bell of the day rings and I rush out of the school to my rowboat on the coast. I quickly untie the triple knot and jump in, careful not to tip over the boat. I pick up the paddle and begin to row myself to the Destiny Islands library.

I arrive at the island with cramps in my arms and breathing heavily. I begin to walk to the entrance of the library when I spot a sign hanging on the door. I fall to the sandy ground when I see the word 'closed' in gold letters written on the sign.

"Damn it!" I shouted. I turned around to see the sun setting off the horizon, announcing nightfall. I stared at the beautiful sight until it was there no longer and the silver moonlight shines everywhere. I close my eyes and bask in the wonderful moonlight and decide that since I'm here, I might as well get some work done.

After at least half and hour passes, I get the strange feeling I'm being watched.

"Hello Sora." I hear the velvet voice behind me and I swirl around to find the person that has been currently haunting my thoughts with his seductive looks and heavenly voice.

Riku's POV

Damn bitch! I will, and I mean it, I _will _kill her! Sora's girlfriend? The dumb ditz doesn't even look like she's sixteen. She looks (and acts) like she's in the third grade. I mean, I know I'd only given her the chance to speak once, but by her disgustingly high, squeaky voice, I could tell what kind of person she was.

I could really tell the girl was the 'slut-who-fucks-anyone-and-clings-to-them' type after I got a whiff of her scent. She reeked of sex and the scent of men. Not just Sora, but a whole lot of other men as well.

I sigh and shake my head. How in the hell could anyone ever want to fuck anyone else when they had Sora? _That's it. _I tell myself. _I'm going to kill the bitch then go after Sora._

I shake my head and realize I'm still in the library, in the same place I stood when Sora had said those words to me... _Riku. Back. Off. _I sigh and glance out the window to see the sun peaking out of the horizon in the distance. I decide to go and hide in one of the many closets and wish I could find two books; 'How to Kill a Bitch' (For ideas) and 'How to Seduce Sora Everheart' (just for extra ideas).

I swear I must've been in the fucking closet for three days even though I knew I hadn't because every once in a while I peeked out of the closet only to see the library lit up with sunlight. I fell asleep here and there for a few minutes at a time, and check one more time outside. When I see the darkness of the library, I'm washed over with relief and jump out of the closet.

I take a few seconds to stretch before I concentrate and try to think where Sora would be. I jump out the window I left open in another closet (I told you this place has multiple closets) and gracefully land on the ground. I stayed still for a moment and try to pick up Sora's scent.

After a few moments I find it; the rich, exotic smell of cinnamon. I smirk and head off in the direction of the docks where I saw the boy tie up his boat last night when I stopped dead in my tracks, the familiar disgusting scent of sex right behind me. I spin around to see Kairi standing there, glaring at me, a gun in one hand.

"Where did a young girl like you get something like that?" I asked her. She glared at me and raised the gun to point directly at my chest.

"I know you've got your eyes on my Sora." She said, the coldness in her voice was pathetic.

I rolled my eyes. "No shit, Mrs. Bitchy Ass. And plus, my personal life is non of your business, you cock-sucking slut."

Kairi's eyes widened, but the gun was still pointed to my chest. "You'll pay for saying that to me!"

I roll my eyes and use my inhuman speed to rip the gun from her hands and through her into a nearby alley. I take a look at the useless metal weapon in my hand and crush it, casting an evil smirk to Kairi, who now has horror written all over her face.

"What? What are you?" She asks, trying to flatten herself against a wall, her fear for her life so strong I can smell it in the air.

I decide it's now the bitch should die. I fully smile and bear the trademark fangs of a vampire. "What am I?" I smirk and allow a chuckle to escape my lips. "I am a creature of the night; a vampire if you want it in simplest terms, but to you," I narrowed my eyes on Kairi and bent down on top of her, I wrapped my cold fingers around her neck, sure I was choking her.

"To you, I am your bringer of death. You stand in my way of getting what I want. So, I must get rid of you." I take my hand off her neck and singe my fangs onto her. I taste her blood and immediately I want to spite it back out. I didn't taste like blood. Instead of being warm and copper tasting, this wench's blood was cold and tasted like dirt.

Even though it tasted so disgusting, I didn't stop sucking her dry, ridding her of her life energy. I hear her give out a faint scream before she slips away completely. I remove my fangs and wipe the blood from my lips. I start to walk away again, but I had to turn around to see her dead face.

Her eyes were still wide from shock, but they were so empty. She was death white, a good color on the whore. I sneered at her dead body and used my speed to get to the docks where I untied a boat for myself. I already knew where my little play toy was; at the Destiny Islands library.

It only took a few seconds to get to my destination and I saw Sora doing work on the shore.

"Hello Sora." I say and allow the wind to carry it to the boy. I silently chuckled, for he jumped at the sudden noise and spun around in the sand, kicking some into his brown hair.

"Hi Riku." Sora said as he attempted to shake the sand from his head. I shake my own head to keep from laughing at the energetic teenager.

I sit down next to him and wait for him to brush the sand off. "What are you doing?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Huh? Oh, I'm working on my homework." I nod when realization strikes me. "What homework?" I asked, hoping it was what I thought it was.

Sora sighed and put away all the things he'd gotten out during his homework session. "I finished everything else, but I still need to start on my report."

I raise any eyebrow, pretending I don't know what he's talking about. "What's it on? Maybe I can help."

His eyes widen with excitement. "You think? I'm glad! I've been working on it for ages and haven't found any good books on them. Oh, I'm doing vampires." The boy's onslaught of words left me a little shell-shocked for a moment before I came to my senses.

"Vampires? Well, this is your lucky night; I'm an expert on them." I say, meaning that in more ways than one. What? So I fucked a few fellow creatures of the night. Aren't I entitled to have fun?

"Since it's really late, how about you spend the night at my house? My mom won't mind, I get all A's so she doesn't care what I do as long as I maintain my good grades."

"Sure." I reply without even thinking. Sora strikes a fist in the air in triumph and drags me to his boat and I suddenly want to mentally kill myself. A sleepover? In his house? In his ROOM??

Oh no.


	4. Mom, Riku, Riku, Mom sort of

Sora's POV

"This is going to be great!" I said as I dragged Riku to the boat I had lying on the shore dock.

"Where is your home?" I smiled as I hear his sweet, velvet voice, knowing this is an attempt at a conversation.

"It's like, six blocks from my school on Startburst Island." I flash Riku a smile before I start to untie the boat.

I pick up the oar and turn to see Riku step into the boat. "Ready?" I asked. Riku nodded and I paused for a moment admiring how beautifully his silver hair swishes in the pale moonlight. I smile at him and start to row back to Starburst Island.

The ride, which took only half an hour, was spent in silence. Not bad silence, mind you. Even though we weren't talking to each other, I felt so nervous and jittery being so close to him. Oh jeez, now I'm starting to sound like one of those popular, stereotypical girls at my high school! Not good!

I forced myself out of my thoughts and realized we'd arrived at the dock for Startburst Island. I carefully climbed out of the boat and turned around to help Riku get out of the boat, only to find him gone.

"Riku?" I almost shouted. I swear he was in the boat with me! Maybe he fell out? But he probably would've yelled out for me. Well, maybe I didn't hear him because I was thinking so much! Ahh! I hate it when I think too much!

Just as I was contemplating jumping back into the boat and going after him, I hear, "Sora?" I squeak and spin around to see Riku, standing in front of me.

"Riku?" I asked, the state of panic wearing off somewhat. "I...You..." I stare at him in bewilderment. "How did you get out so..."

He laughs and I feel like melting. It's so bass; it sounds so sinister, yet so heavenly. As if for a moment he wasn't human and there was something...demonic about him. I found it disturbing yet alluring at the same time.

"Well...um...Let's just...go...yeah..." I trailed off and headed into the direction of my house, I hear the laughter quickly die down and footsteps following mine.

Before I realize what's going on, I look up to see my house. Damn I'm not paying attention to anything! I roll my eyes and unlock the front door before stepping inside. I dump my backpack on the ground a stretch before turning back to my guest.

"Do you want something to drink-" I stopped my sentence short when I saw Riku. Standing outside. Still.

"What the? You can come in. you know..." I said, he stepped in and gave me a polite bow...Wait a minute! A bow? Who the hell bows nowadays!?

"I'm very sorry. I'm used to the customs of my old house. No one is allowed in the house unless invited." He flashes and smiles at me and I look away, praying to Yevon or anyone that'll listen to me the sexy creature in front of me doesn't see my deep red blush.

"Wow...um..that's kinda...um...Hey, why don't we go upstairs and get started?" I mutter and pick up my backpack.

"Good idea." I hear said behind me and I head up the stairs to my room. I pause for a second and keep going when I hear Riku's footsteps behind me. I finally reach the top of the stairs and hang a familiar right to my bedroom.

I kicked open my door because I knew the door was ajar; I never closed it in the mornings before school. Once inside my white room, I once again dump my backpack unceremoniously on the floor and zip it open. I take a few seconds to rummage through my backpack before I whip out the binder I had cleaned out for this project.

"So, where should we st-" I begin to say as I rise from the floor before being cut off. The next thing I know I find myself on the floor. I groan as I realize I must've tripped over the stupid, retarded blue wool rug my mother had made me for Christmas. I'm about to get up when I realize that the carpet is...moving...

I lift my head, only to come face to face with Riku. "I...um...I'm really sorry!" I know for a fact that I'm red as a tomato.

My shock level goes up as I hear and feel Riku chuckle. "W-what's so funny?" I ask, trying to stay calm, but my lower regions are really disagreeing with my brain as I feel my pants grow tight for some reason...

I froze and let my eyes watch as Riku raised his head up, and let his lips hover over my left ear. "You're cute when you blush."

Oh. My. God. I can't believe I just heard him SAY that! I feel butterflies eat away at my stomach as the effect of his words fully hits me. "Thanks..." I whisper. I shiver as I feel his cheek brush up against my own. I let my eyes slip half closed as I feel his hot, moist breath against my neck. I sharply inhale a breath as I turn my face to full look at his flawless one. My half closed eyes don't allow me to see Riku's own orbs. I feel his breath on my lips and I slowly close the gap between our lips...

"Sora! Dinner's ready!"

I snap out of my daze and so does Riku as we both hear my mother's voice. "Oh! I'd better tell mom you're over anyway, come on..." I trail off and head for the stairs.

...

Damn you, you woman who claims to be my mother! May you be cursed! ARGH!

Riku's POV

Damn bitch! I was so close- _so close_- to kissing him! I had him right where I wanted him! If that damned bitch hadn't interrupted us, I bet I'd be ravishing the boy right now! The world so not fair, it's so cruel! Why does fate hate me so?! ARGH!!

I try my hardest not to yell my lungs out in frustration as I follow Sora down the stair we'd just ascended a few minutes ago. As soon as we got to the kitchen, I let my eyes quickly take in his mother.

The girl was shorter than I by a few inches and had a delicate air to her. Her long, curly brown hair was up in a high ponytail, with a few stray hairs hanging down, making her look so innocent. I see her crystal blue eyes and I can see which parent Sora got his eyes from. She sees me and flashes me a warm smile.

"Hello, and who might you be?" I open my mouth to answer her question only to b cut off by Sora.

"He's Riku, a friend of mine, mom. He's spending the night to help me on my homework, if that's okay with you." Sora asked his mother.

I sat down in a chair next to the kitchen table. "I wouldn't want to be an intrusion." I say as innocently as I can muster which I admit isn't much.

However, I do manage to get Sora's mother to smile. "I don't mind. It's not an intrusion. Just don't stay up too late, Sora has school tomorrow." I smile warmly at Mrs. Everheart.

"Don't worry," I reply. "I'll make sure Sora's to bed by eleven." I try to sound as polite as possible.

Mrs. Everheart giggled. "That's good to hear. Sora, I have to go to your aunt's house and help her redecorate tonight. Don't worry, I'll be home around the time you get home from school tomorrow," She said while gathering car keys and her purse. "Since your friend is over, there' not enough food for the both of you in the refrigerator," the brunette reached into her purse and grabbed two twenties. "I don't know how much the two of you are going to need, but here's forty."

Sora's mother was one of the greater mother's I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. My own mother before I was sired into a vampire, however, wasn't warm or loving at all. All she cared about was herself and her fortune. She only married my father for his money. I look back now and realize how lucky Sora is. I smile; this makes me like him even more.

"Great! Thanks mom!" Sora gave his mother one of his cute smiles as she went to the front door.

"Once again, don't stay up to late," His mother paused to give Sora a quick kiss on the cheek. "Have fun you two." Oh, if only she knew what "fun" I had planned, I bet she'd kick me out of the house right now.

"We will mom." Sora replied to his mother on a monotone voice. When the door was closed and footsteps were heard outside, Sora turned to the window and opened the blinds.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Making sure my mom leaves, she always finds ways to embarrass me if she stays here." I almost rolled my eyes.

"What about your dad?" I asked as the noise of a car engine fills the silent room. I see Sora go rigid and wonder if I'd said something wrong.

I froze and watched as Sora too ka few deep breaths.

"My dad?" Sora turned back around to face me, a fake smile was planted on his face. "My dad died two years ago. He had a bad case of pneumonia, which got worse because of the weather here. We took him to the hospital, but me and mom were too late."

I frowned and let my gaze falter to the floor. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought the subject up."

"Don't worry about it. It did happen two years ago." I sighed and felt Sora's arm on my shoulder. I lifted my head just to be face to face with the gorgeous creature.

"We'd better head up to my room and get started on the report a little before dinner, it's only like, five anyways." I nodded and followed Sora to his room, with every intention of making him mine on my mind.

This is going to be a long night for you, Sora.


	5. Screw me help

Paine: **_Warning! _**In this chapter, I'll be switching POV's more than usual. And sorry Raven my e-mail got erased recently so I don't have your e-mail or anything so I couldn't e-mail this to you for betaing.

Sora's POV

What the hell am I thinking?! There's not fucking way I'm going to be able to concentrate with Riku right next to me! I groan and walk up the stairs into my room, Riku following.

"Okay!" I chirp, trying to sound as if having Riku in my room, which has a bed (see the problem?), isn't making me think of things that make my pants tight.

I turn and smile at Riku, who smirks back at me. This make me just a tad bit nervous.

"Go ahead and sit wherever you want." I said. I turned back around and grab my notebook I filled with questions I was hoping to answer about my subject. I yawned and stretched when I heard the springs of my bed slightly give in. I turn around to see Riku sprawled over the bed and my breath caught in my throat. The over coat he had on was open, revealing his tight black leather pants and a black silk tank top. It took so much to keep me from jumping him right then and fucking there. I mean, he had 'ravish me' written all over him!

My face burns with embarrassment and I turn the other way, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"What's wrong?" I hear him ask in a tremendously silky bass voice that made me want to sink to my knees and shout, "Fuck me!" But I decide against that. Damn it I wish he wasn't so sexy! Then I'd have no problem interrogating him.

"Well, um…" I trailed of, trying to make an intelligent sentence, but with Riku laying on my bed in such a sexual manner, well…you try to stand in your room with Riku on your bed and see if you can make intelligent sentences!

"Weren't you going to ask questions about vampires?" I hear the same voice say again. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to will away the wonderful little erection forming in my pants. I'm also thanking god that I'm facing away from the other one in my room so he doesn't see my beet red face or the embarrassing bulge in my pants.

"Yeah!" I squeak. I wince at my own voice before opening my notebook with all my questions in it. I sit at the foot of the bed, still back towards Riku. I feel a slight bounce come from the bed, but I ignore it and focus my attention back to my notebook. I flip through it until I find the pages I'm looking for.

"Okay," I say quietly yet out loud. "First question, can vampires walk in the daylight?"

I almost jump right off the bed when I feel Riku's hot breath in my ear. "Actually," He whispers and pushes his body closer to my back. I tremble at his touch, I want so much more of it. I want to feel his lips against mine. I want the feel the caresses of his fingertips; I want him so badly!

His fingers begin to trace circular patterns along the small of my back and I fight as hard as I can too keep from moaning and leaning into his touches.

"Vampires can walk in the daylight," I barley heard him say over the lust filled thoughts that were making their way into my head. "However, a vampire's eyesight is very sensitive, and the brightness of the sun hurts their eyes. Unless they wear very strong sunglasses, they prefer hunting and going out at night."

I nod and look back at my notebook only to find I didn't have a pen on me.

"I'll get one for you." Riku purred into my ear before getting up from my bed. I sit and watch him move to my desk, mesmerized by the graceful way he moved.

Riku's POV

I've got him! I know I do! He will be mine! All right, maybe I shouldn't jump to that conclusion this early in the game. I should focus on finding a writing utensil for my fuck toy- I mean, Sora. I let my gaze wander until I find a pen on his desk. I then pause for a moment and formulate a plan in my head. I want to take him tonight, while his wretched mother isn't home. Well, I shouldn't say wretched, she is a nice person.

"Riku?" I almost, _almost _jump at Sora's voice surprising me out of my thoughts. I turn back around and see Sora staring at me. I realize he's waiting for the pen I have.

"Oops, silly me. I dozed off." I mutter, lowering my voice a few more decibels than usual to give it that flow I know he likes. I can tell by the slight twitch in his eyes and the small shiver that travels up his spine. An idea forms in my head as I remember the pen I have in my hand. I take my time going back to the bed, putting a slight sway in my hips.

"Here you go." I lean forward and whisper into his ear. I love the feel of his skin as it shivers in what has to be pleasure and torment.

"Thanks…" I hear his innocent voice whisper. I smirk against his ear and lower my head, slowly dragging my tongue down his neck.

"No problem." I whisper in his ear and sit on the floor before him. I use his legs as anchors and look up at him, masking my eyes and face making me seem innocent.

Sora's POV

I…I…I can't believe he did that! I look down at him, my eyes wide and the side of my neck still tingling from his contact.

"What's wrong?" He asks. I feel my eyes twitch as I try to keep my breath steady. What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. I'm trying to do a homework assignment and all I can think about is how much I want to be fucked by the being leaning on me and looking at me in a way that's too innocent for someone so sexy.

"What's wrong?" He asks again. But this time, it's different. His voice, I find it so hypnotizing no, erotic is the right word. I feel like I trust this voice and I don't know where the feeling's from. I can't think straight anymore and all I feel I can do is answer him completely and one hundred percent correctly.

Without knowing what I'm doing, I drop my notebook and my pen, not once breaking eye contact with the god leaning in front of me. My hands make there way to his own and travel slowly up his arms. Unconsciously, I throw him off me and onto the bed, and I place my legs on either side of him, as if to make sure he wouldn't be able to escape if he tried.

I suddenly realize the position I'm in and look at Riku with wide eyes.

"Uhh…" I trail off, not able to make a smart remark for the second time in one night. I peer into Riku's eyes and fall into their sea green depths. I find his gaze so intense, so alluring that I don't even know the time. I don't even notice the switch in our positions; I'm left in the dark and realize five seconds later when Riku opens his mouth and I'm graced with his voice once again.

"Before we start doing these kinds of things, my pet, I'm the seme, never the uke." I don't know what he's talking about but I'm not given time to dwell on it as his lips clamp to mine.

The connection of our lips is indeed a total shock and I don't know how to react. I feel like electricity is shooting from Riku's lips with every movement he makes with them. I moan into his lips, a whole new need bursting within me. My hands make their way to his beautiful silver hair and entangle in it; it feels so silky and smooth I wish I could burry in it. I'm zapped back into the powerful sensation of the kiss as Riku's tongue trails against my bottom lip. I part the entrance to my mouth out of reaction and revel in the feel of Riku's tongue exploring my cavern. His wet muscle slides against my own and a dance between them starts. His tongue flicked against mine and went on exploring the rest of the unknown territory. A moan escaped from my throat as I felt Riku's hands reach under my shirt.

I'm so lost in all the sensations I don't notice when his mouth leaves mine and lays a trail of hot, wet kisses all over my neck region. My hands still entangled in his now messy hair, my grip tightens as Riku pauses to suck and play with my Adam's apple. I shiver as his tongue swirls around the small lump and his teeth softly graze it.

His actions stop and I let out a whimper.

"Hey, being a tease is mean." I mutter under my breath.

I hear a chuckle erupt from Riku and turn face to face him. He leans down and drags his tongue across my lips.

"I know it is," He whispers against my lips and places a chaste kiss on them. "But I'm evil and I love teasing you, pet. It's so amusing."

Paine: Okay, before rotten tomatoes are thrown at me, I just wanna say that with every other story I've had, I've been able to write nice lemons for them. But no matter how many freaggin times I've tried in the past month, I just can't write the once that should come right here. Call it lack of yaoi- writing skills, but this is a call for help! . If anyone can help me out let me know via AIM or e-mail please! Or else there's not going to be any very nice screw scenes anytime soon…


End file.
